


Love Handle

by dixons_saviours



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Idk what other tags to put lmao rip, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_saviours/pseuds/dixons_saviours
Summary: Lucille lends a surprising helping hand in Rick & Negan's weekly bedroom activities.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Love Handle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write summat for Negan x Rick for ages, and finally had motivation to do so-
> 
> This isn't my first smut...but uh, it's my first time being confident enough to post it? So uh, go easy on me please? ;_;

“I’ve got something special planned for you tonight Rick~”

He exhaled, eyes tentatively glancing upwards and meeting Negan's gaze. He was stripped down to his underwear, a piece of rope firmly tying his hands behind his back as he kneeled on the bed.

“I was thinking and thought… how could I make our sessions more exciting? So you know what I did?”

Ah yes.   
Those sessions.  
Those sex sessions Rick internally looked forward to.   
As opposed to giving the saviours a “tribute” every week made up of food and medication, (because they had more than enough communities on the ropes doing that for them), Negan had suggested something a little different for Rick.

‘It’s a one time offer, I haven’t ever met anybody who I’d like to plough as much as you Rick~’

He initially said no, but the more he regarded the suggestion, he eventually accepted out of reluctance - anything to keep what few supplies they had from being stripped away from them. However, what ended up being stripped in it’s place, had been Ricks clothes and of course his anal virginity. 

It hurt. A lot. But slowly, he became accustomed to Negan's bedroom every week, and surely, he even began to enjoy their time together, to some extent. Would he ever give Negan the satisfaction of that admittance? No. Absolutely not.

But still, he was curious, him and Negan usually had a routine of sorts. Occasionally, Negan would tie him up, blindfold him or even gag him if he really felt like it (most of the time, he opted to see how noisy Rick could get). So what on earth had he planned?

“Go on…. tell me”

“I invited Lucille to join us~”

His face somewhat fell. He knew no other ‘Lucille’ than his departed wife… which only left the baseball bat. And sure enough, from behind his back, he produced the blood stained weapon which was coated in barbed wire.

“Seriously?”

“You don’t realise how much of a honour this is Rick”

He had to roll his eyes, watching Negan closely as he stalked towards him, his gloved hands clutching his beloved Lucille which he gently ran over his hair coated skin. Rick drew in his breath sharply, able to feel the barbed wire gently dig at his skin - though Negan eased the pressure as not to cut him. 

Lucille ran over his thighs, the metal could be felt more profoundly as it dragged against his stretch marks - which were covered by the mass of hair the ex-sheriff had. He shot Negan a pleading look, shifting beneath him as he slowly lifted the edge of the bat away from his skin.

“She thinks you’re gorgeous Rick… and I have to agree~”

“Are you pulling my leg right now?”

“Not at all, in fact, I want you to take Lucille…take as much as you can”

It took a moment before the definition of ‘take’ sunk into his muddled mind. He gawked at the size of the baseball bat, even the thinner end looked more than he could take - and was he expected to take it with the wire still coating it?

“...you’re joking-“

“Do I look like I’m joking? Do you know how sexy as FUCK it would be, usin this, knowing my bitch has had it far up his ass?”

His face heated up as his cheeks were quick to tint themselves in a lovely crimson shade, though he obviously was nerve stricken. Beads of sweat coating his forehead, he remained silent for a moment, swallowing before he glanced at Negan, who was patiently awaiting a response of some kind.

“I...don’t know if I can”

“This ain’t that much thicker than my own dick, not all the way, as much as you can - I’ll prep you, it hurts? We stop”

His sincerity shone through in the last few words, his gloved hand gently taking a hold of Ricks chin, thumb stroking tenderly along the short beard hairs that coated his jaw. He gave a shaky sigh, eyes down though he nodded.

“Alright…”

“That’s my boy~”

A grin appeared on his face, he stood, briefly disappearing into the next room - returning with a bottle, placing it down so he could briskly remove his gloves.

“You’ve no idea how hard it is to get ahold of this shit now, should’ve seen the face I was given when I asked for it~”

No one but them knew about this arrangement, he’d always made sure to make his men scarce whenever he was entertaining Ricks company - it meant he could get him to scream the place down and no one would be any the wiser.

With his gloves neatly placed on the bedside table he rested his hands on Rick’s exposed sides, gently rubbing circles into his pale skin with his thumbs in an attempt to calm any initial anxiety he was suffering from. Negan latched onto his collarbone, starting slow, he kissed a trail down to Rick’s chest, though he would stop in order to give extra attention to any scars he came across - running his tongue over the textured, damaged skin. 

To his relief, Rick had managed to put on some weight since their last visit (he had complained that Rick didn’t seem to be eating enough, though his complaint was forged out of concern); his hands showing their gratitude by gently groping any folds they came across. Rick shuddered beneath his touches, unable to cling to Negan due to the fact his arms were restrained - though they feebly pulled against their binds.

“Negan….”

“Doin ok?”

“Yeah....You’re going to take the wire off, aren’t you?”

“Course, last thing I want is your pretty asshole torn up~”

Negan smiled softly, it was a rare, genuine smile as opposed to his usually cocky and smug one he carried so proudly. He pulled himself away from his partners chest, tenderly kissing him, allowing his tongue to slip as Rick parted his jaw for him - he made some sort of effort to kiss back, though wanted Negan in full control.

“Lift yourself for me”

He uttered after pulling away, and sure enough Rick did as he was asked; hoisting his hips up which made the task of underwear removal easier - his boxers ending up on the floor for the time being.

“Fingers first” 

He was somewhat used to this part, easily able to relax himself, watching Negan cautiously coat his fingers with the lubricant he’d managed to obtain, ensuring not to spill it all over the bed in a mess. For someone who enjoyed caving skulls in, he was a surprising neat freak. Negan’s arm coiled around his waist, holding him firmly in place as he started with one finger, watching Rick's reactions intimately as he grit his teeth.

“I thought I asked you to do this to yourself in your spare time, so you’d be used to it?”

“Don’t get much time to myself….I have to… look after my group”

“Naughty pricks called Rick who don’t do their homework end up in a heap of shit”

He would’ve tested his luck with Negan in a snide response, though without much warning he’d pushed a second finger inside of him - resulting in his back arching, groaning as he was caught off guard. He pulled against the wrist restraints, desperate to hold onto Negan as he was fingered with ease, the lubricant helping considerably as he was stretched, Negan whistling in admiration as he continued to tease his hole.

“Look at that~”

“Why the hell… do you want me… taking Lucille anyway?”

“Don’t you ever listen to me? It’ll be hot~ knowing that she’s been up inside you… it drives me insane” 

“You’re insane”

“Aren't we all?~”

He waited a while longer before inserting a third finger, and by now Rick was considerably stretched out - and whilst he was making quite a string of interesting sounds, he thankfully seemed to be free of pain. The way his eyes had rolled into the back of his head as he attempted to push himself further onto his digits, was a definite indicator he was relishing this moment. He gasped and panted lightly, his eyes absent of any thought as he limply threw his head forward, staring down at Negan, watching him retract his fingers slowly.

“I think you’re ready~”

He had no response, his partner currently caught up in trying to reobtain his breath though he tilted his head in a weak nod, averting his gaze as Negan reached for Lucille.

“Treat him well~”

He chuckled at himself, carefully pressing down on the barbed wire that coated the majority of the object - minding his fingers he began to push the sharpened metal towards the top of the bat in order to remove it. 

He managed to wrangle the wire halfway before recoiling with a pained growl, glancing down at his finger which had managed to catch the edge of a barbed tip. Rick glanced over with a look of worry painted over his face, having noticed the droplets of blood that began to seep from the cut.

“Careful”

“Take care of it for me”

He held out his bleeding finger tip in an offering, biting down on his own lip as he watched Rick lean forward, eyes focused intently on him as he took his digit in his mouth - coiling his tongue around the wound and stopping any further bleeding.

“Those pretty eyes of yours are a killer Mr Grimes~”

He was used to compliments from Negan, granted during their first encounters his compliments had been incredibly backhanded. He didn’t take much notice, he noted that the Saviours leader tended to pay a flirtatious compliment to anyone who would give him the time of day. He would probably call Rick a god and create a shrine for him if it meant he would get his dick sucked.

“Alright, that’s enough… gonna make my finger prune up if you keep sucking like that”

He let go and returned to his previous position. Negan returned his concentration to removing the wire, it took some easing, but the wire pulled off eventually, and was safely set down to the side. Rick felt his nerves ignite once more, his muscles seizing harshly into place as Lucille was generously coated with lubricant. 

“Negan…I can’t-“

“Close your eyes, I promise if it hurts you - I will stop. I just want you to try for me”

He knew Negan wouldn’t dare force him into anything, and harshly shut his eyes. His muscles still clenched though as he felt Negan gently caress his chest he began to relax - his warm palm seemed to work wonders as his muscles steadily unwound themselves. 

Negan and soothing shouldn’t really exist in the same sentence. But for Rick, they certainly accompanied each other well in this moment.

He placed his mind elsewhere. He became immersed in thoughts of normality, spending a morning without worry of impending attack. He would be able to enjoy previous hobbies that were now a distant memory - and he’d have someone to enjoy them with. It wasn’t Michonne his mind had envisioned this with however. It was Negan. 

He hadn’t even taken notice of the fact that Lucille's had slipped inside of him nicely, the mass of lubricant combined with the fact Negan had taken the precaution of preparing him, allowed the wooden structure to slip inside without an issue. It was only as Negan began to move her that he’d noticed. His eyes flickered open and he grimaced, reluctant to rock his hips forward. 

“Wow~ look at you, taking it like a champ~”

Negan was trying his hardest to ignore his raging erection that lay restrained against his boxers. It was always his job to ensure Rick got off before he did. With how sensitive and inexperienced the idiot was when it came to sleeping with other men, it didn’t take much to get him there.

It was still an absolute treat to watch him fall apart however.

There was just something about his scarred and bruised form, helplessly kneeling on his bed, hands tied behind his back that really got Negan going. The fact his most prized possession in this hellhole was wedged up inside of him was an added bonus.

He couldn’t wait to use Lucille again.

“How you feel? Good?”

“A little uncomfortable… but manageable”

“Well I should hope it’s uncomfortable, I’d be incredibly concerned if you told me a hobby of yours was shoving baseball bats up your ass”

“I’m concerned this is what gets you off-“

Rick grunted as his ass was swatted, shooting a glare at Negan who’s face had fallen - his smirk replaced with a serious expression - his eyes had darkened over and quite savagely, his hands yanked Rick by his hair. The sudden whiplash forcing his head backwards.

“Need I remind you, who you provide for?”

Negan took ahold of Rick by his waist as he loosened his clutch on his locks, guiding him downwards so he was bent over; his ass pointed in the air - he’d taken the liberty of holding Lucille so the bat wouldn’t slip out whilst he was being repositioned. He seemed to hesitate, as if mulling over his next move though obviously overruled any doubt that had come to mind. He had a point to get across. Gripping the end of the bat, he abruptly pushed the handle, causing Lucille to edge further inside Rick who buckled underneath him.

“FUCK-“

“I’ll ask again Rick, who do you provide for?”

His hand lurched forward, thrusting the bat further - it wasn’t by much but the little bit was certainly felt by Rick who was moaning helplessly into the pillow. His eyes began to water and his legs currently had the same consistency as jelly. 

“You… I provide for you-“

“Louder Rick”

“You!”

“WHO DO YOU PROVIDE FOR?!”

“YOU!”

He screamed at the maximum capacity his lungs would allow, choking on the oxygen he heatedly inhaled as the wind was knocked from him. His insides felt as if they’d been entangled by the bat which was now around halfway inside of him - he was certain if Negan pushed further his stomach would tear.

“No...no more…Negan… please”

He leaned over, inspecting the fact his eyes were watering heavily and his leg muscles writhed and trembled to the point they were barely able to support Rick’s weight. Carefully, he pulled Lucille from his hole - which had obviously been forced beyond its usual limits. Negan would certainly admit that a baseball bat had a lot more girth than he could ever dream of. Even if he was slightly bigger than average.

“Alright… no more… that’ll do me just fine Rick”

He set his weapon down out of sight, easing Rick onto the mattress properly to enable his legs to settle. He carefully lay beside him, kissing the back of his neck, not even remotely bothered by the fact the majority of his skin was coated with sweat. He could certainly feel the intensity of his heartbeat, the low thudding almost pounding against his chest, which was heaving as it desperately recuperated. 

“Jesus… maybe I worked you a little too hard”

He didn’t expect an answer from Rick. The poor idiot was preoccupied trying to stabilise his breathing, each intake of air felt like a sharp pain to his lungs. 

“You did so well… I ain’t ever seen a prettier sight”

Tentatively, he began to undo the rope that kept Rick’s wrists bound behind his back, ensuring not to cause any further pain as he cautiously untangled the knot he’d made. A sigh of relief came from him as he could freely move his arms once more - stretching them out until the joints clicked.

Negan would sort himself out later, he’d no doubt Rick wouldn’t take long to succumb to his exhaustion and fall asleep, gently running his hands up and down his back - attempting to lull him.

“You alright? Didn’t go too far did I?”

“No…”

His short answers weren’t because he was in a foul mood, he was irritated with himself that he couldn’t handle Lucille for very long. That and he was shattered, not to mention there was a throbbing pain in his arse that would no doubt still be present come morning. He turned over, facing Negan who had allowed his eyes to shut briefly. Though they lazily opened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him - the material of his shirt being tugged as Rick clung.

“Don’t take me back to Alexandria yet”

“I weren’t planning to, rest, then we’ll clean up and then I’ll take you home”

He closed his own eyes, approving of the idea as he settled to sleep, still holding onto Negan who didn’t seem to mind - in all honesty, he found it charming.

“Negan?”

“Yeah?”

“...Maybe someday I’ll be up for trying again”

Those words were like music to his ears.


End file.
